Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor (Fin-FET) and a method of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, MOSFETs have been scaled down. As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices are reduced, various issues (e.g., a short channel effect) may deteriorate operating characteristics of semiconductor devices.